Karena Aku Orang yang Benar, Bukan?
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Kaguya juga memiliki definisi sendiri tentang cinta. [POV Otsutsuki Kaguya]


**Karena Aku Orang yang Benar, Bukan?**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku datang dari langit, di sebuah tempat yang tidak akan pernah terjamah pengetahuan manusia yang masih berantah

Aku datang, menuju dunia yang sedang dilanda kedustaan

Aku tiba dengan misi abadi, menjaga Pohon Shinju agar tetap tegak berdiri di muka bumi

Aku tiba dengan segenap peraturan dari kaum dewa, menegaskan bahwa jatuh cinta adalah wilayah kriminal yang berbahaya

…

Mataku memandang sederetan manusia yang terkapar, jatuh ambruk akibat ketololan peperangan

Oh tolong, jika mereka masih waras, kumohon hentikan

Ada apa gerangan pada otak-otak kurang ajar, apa mereka meminta untuk digampar supaya sadar?

Sesungguhnya tiada yang lebih menyakitkan selain menatap manusia yang mati karena kesia-siaan

Mereka memperjuangkan apa kata nafsu, tanpa memiliki takaran penyaring di pikiran yang buntu

Jika ada makhluk yang paling serakah, itulah manusia

Kekuasaan, kebanggaan, tiada lagi rahasia yang perlu disembunyikan

Aku mengetahuinya, sangat mengetahuinya

…

Tapi kemunculanku tak seindah yang kubayangkan

Tubuhku dibawa paksa oleh prajutit keparat bangsat

Menuju ke sebuah kerajaan yang tak kutahu namanya

Mulanya aku cemas jika aku akan dimusnahkan

Namun saat memandang wajahnya yang rupawan, aku terpesona terbujuk setan

" _Wanita?"_

Aku diam

" _Kau bilang dia muncul dari langit?"_

Dia berkata dan prajurit menjawabnya, mengatakan memang benar adanya

" _Siapa namamu"_

Dia bertanya

Aku diam

" _Jawab beliau! Pria yang ada di depanmu ini adalah Raja dari Sou, Tuan Tenji-sama!"_

Mengataiku mata-mata, telingaku tuli

Mereka mencoba membuatku mengaku, aku tak peduli

Ketika pedang ditorehkan kepadaku, aku berdiri

Orang-orang itu bergelimpangan layaknya manusia mati

Kuberjalan, mendekati Tuan Tenji tersayang

" _Namaku adalah Kaguya._

 _Aku adalah orang yang melindungi Pohon Shinju."_

Perkenalan selesai

…

Perselisihan, perebutan wilayah, aku tak mau tahu

Tapi maaf saja, aku bukan barang yang mudah dipangku

Aku adalah pelindung Pohon Shinju

Dan pada malam-malam itu, di suatu hari…

Kumenatap langit, menunggu panggilan untukku

Milyaran bintang yang tak sanggup dihitung oleh manusia selalu kupandangi sebagai rutinitasku

Malam yang berangin, aku tak merasa apa pun

Bahkan suara jangkrik yang berderik tak akan menggangguku

Namun saat sentuhan itu kurasakan,

" _Berdiri di cuaca dingin seperti ini, kau pasti kedinginan."_

Dia, dengan segala pesonanya, memberiku perhatian

Dia menanyaiku pertanyaan yang tak membutuhkan jawaban

" _Apa dunia yang gemerlap di atas kita itu dunia yang indah dan damai?_

 _Setiap memandang langit malam, aku merasakan hal yang aneh…_

 _Cahaya yang indah terbentang menutupi gelapnya malam…_

 _Sebenarnya cahaya apa itu?_

 _Apakah aku bisa pergi ke sana?"_

Aku diam

Dia menunduk, mencari wacana yang tepat untuk menarikku

" _Kudengar, setiap malam kau menatap langit…"_

Wajahnya menoleh

" _Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"_

Aku tidak menjawab, menunduk dan lalu memandangnya dengan satu kedipan

" _Kalau itu memang benar, tidak apa-apa…_

 _Mulai sekarang, kapan pun kau merasa sendirian dan ingin menatap langit, aku akan berada di sampingmu."_

Kata-katanya meyakinkanku

" _Apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"_

Belum menjawab, aku menatap langit kembali

" _Yang kuinginkan adalah perdamaian tanpa adanya perang."_

Itu adalah sebuah pengakuan

Pengakuan kuat yang sarat akan keinginan terpendam

 _"Perdamaian, ya?"_

Malam indah bertabur bintang berakhir

Esoknya akan ada hujan yang memelintir

…

Manusia, aku selalu mengamati makhluk bernama manusia

Ambisi segunung yang ada dalam pikirannya, tak akan ada obatnya

Entah apa itu, apakah palu, apakah paku

Yang menancap tak bisa dicabut, apalagi sekedar digerayangi dengan alu

Aku berlari pada malam aku dibodohi

Oleh janji untuk tidak terjadi perang, begitu kata Tuan Tenji

Kurasakan dalam dadaku gemuruh

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini

Masih berlari, menjauhi panah yang ingin menjegalku hingga mati

Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan apa yang sekarang bergerak dalam perutku

Ini adalah hasil dari cinta, katanya begitu

Mungkin apa yang akan selanjutnya kulakukan bukanlah nafsu, tapi insting

Kumohon, jangan katakan aku makhluk sinting

…

Kuambil buah yang jatuh hanya untukku

Dan memakannya, aku hanya butuh kekuatan saja

Untuk menyelamatkan dunia manusia dari dosa

Karena aku orang yang benar, bukan?

Tindakanku bukan hanya radikal

Ini adalah sebuah penyelamatan

Akulah satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkan

Kebodohan manusia yang hanya aku yang tahu seorang

Bimbing aku wahai Dewa di atas sana

Aku hanya menginginkan perdamaian itu ada

Aku tidak percaya lagi dengan manusia

Mereka mengataiku mengerikan

Padahal merekalah sebenarnya yang lebih mengerikan

Oh, andainya mereka tahu

Karena aku orang yang benar, bukan?

Buktinya yang kuinginkan hanya perdamian

Aku tak pernah menginginkan adanya perang

Dan cinta tetaplah termasuk pada bagian yang kriminal

Mengapa manusia tidak juga mengerti?

Otak mereka terbuat dari jeruji besi

Tidak dapat diganti dengan organ bernama hati

Sebodoh-bodohnya manusia bodoh, lebih bodoh lagi manusia yang ceroboh

Aku tak pernah menginginkan kekuasaan

Namun kekuasaanlah yang menginginkanku

Kalau begitu, akan kupimpin dunia

Bersama anak-anakku nanti

Akan kulahirkan mereka untuk menegakkan perdamaian yang kucintai

Terima kasih, tapi cintaku tidak dapat terbodohi

Oleh manusia yang saling menyengsarakan diri sendiri

Karena aku orang yang benar, bukan?

Cintaku selama ini hanya terwujud untuk menjaga perdamaian

…

 _(This poetry is heart voice from Otsutsuki Kaguya when she become the God of Rabbit)_


End file.
